


Wprowadzenie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Secret Messages, Secrets
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Jedna wiadomość zmienia wszystko...Prompt 1. "Wprowadzenie"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Witam!  
> Zaczynamy więc drugą edycję "100 drabbli w 100 dni". Tym razem w trochę dłuższej wersji, więc przynajmniej nie zasypie was znowu drabblami. Przynajmniej to taki plus ;)  
> Ten tekst chciałam dedykować Marley. Może nie jest to to, co chciałam dać ci na prezent, ale jeszcze raz: Wszystkiego Najlepszego!

          Czasem zatrzymujemy się i zastanawiamy co takiego zrobiliśmy, że nasze życie potoczyło się tak a nie inaczej. Podobnie miał Stiles, jednak on zastanawiał się nad tym codziennie. Rozglądał się dookoła i nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu powiedziałby, że to nie jego liga. A jednak, właśnie spał obok swojego wymarzonego chłopaka, mieszkali razem i mieli plany na przyszłość. I wszystko byłoby wspaniale, gdyby nie jeden sms zobaczony przez przypadek na telefonie Dereka. A przecież mieli nie mieć przed sobą tajemnic...  
         Stiles długo zwlekał z poruszeniem tego tematu. Chyba wolał okłamywać się dalej, że jego związek jest szczęśliwy, a jego chłopak go nie zdradza. Bo jak inaczej można zinterpretować wiadomość: „Spotkajmy się tak gdzie ostatnio. Sobota. 19.” Niby lakoniczna treść, ale zawierała w sobie tak wiele. Derek miał być w sobotę u Laury, zresztą jak zawsze... Czy naprawdę te kłamstwa ciągnęły się już tak długo?  
          Gdy tego wieczoru siedzieli w salonie oglądając telewizje, Stiles w końcu znalazł w sobie to coś. Westchnął głęboko, po czym zwrócił się do swojego partnera.  
– Długo zamierzasz mnie okłamywać? – powiedział, a widząc zdziwioną minę Dereka, dodał: – Wiem, że mnie zdradzasz.  
          Szok na twarzy Hale'a mógłby być prawdziwy, ale zapewne była to wina wykrycia jego długo skrywanego sekretu. Po chwili to on przełknął ciężko i zaczął niepewnie:  
– Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Jeśli znowu się czegoś naoglądałeś lub naczytałeś...  
– Tak, poczytałem. A raczej przez przypadek zauważyłem pewną wiadomość. Mam nadzieję, że spotkania w sobotę są dla ciebie świetną rozrywką – wysyczał cicho.  
          Nagle na twarzy Dereka pojawiła się ulga. Tak jakby oskarżenie o zdradę nagle przestało być problemem. To było dziwne, ale jeszcze bardziej zraniło to chłopaka.  
– Świetnie! Może od razu się rozstaniemy, co? – rzucił, a widząc powolne kiwanie głową Hale'a jego serce rozpadło się na kawałeczki.  
– Mój głupiutki, głupiutki chłopiec. Naprawdę przez jeden sms założyłeś, że cię zdradzam? Nie wiem czy nie powinienem się obrazić za coś takiego – zaśmiał się.  
– Co... – Tym razem Stiles nie wiedział, co tu się właściwie dzieje.  
– Jesteśmy razem tak długo, że chyba powinienem wyznać ci to już dawno. Tylko przysięgnij, nie będziesz się śmiał – zastrzegł, na co otrzymał kiwnięcie głową. – Od lat co sobotę mamy tak jakby spotkanie klubu.  
– Co? Jakiego?  
– Zaczęło się od fascynacji tymi samymi grami, aż w końcu stworzyliśmy drużynę. Przez lata graliśmy MMORPG, lecz teraz każdy z nas jest dorosły. Jednak nadal lubimy spędzać czas razem na graniu.  
          Stiles poczuł ogarniająca go ulgę i wcale nie chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zamiast tego rzucił się do przodu i pocałował swojego partnera. To była o wiele lepsza reakcja niż Derek się spodziewał.  
– Och, czyli zostało mi przebaczone? – zaśmiał się Hale.  
– Tylko, jeśli przedstawisz mnie swojej drużynie.  
– Oczywiście. To będzie oficjalne wprowadzenie do klubu. Z resztą Isaac i Boyd będą prze szczęśliwi. Długo mnie o to męczyli – wyznał.  
          Stiles jedynie mocniej się w niego wtulił, jakby nadal bał się, że go straci. Czasem bywał głupi, ale na szczęście to Derek był tym rozsądnym w ich związku. Więc w tym i w kilku innych sytuacjach mógł nadrabiać za nich dwoje.


End file.
